Let the Lord of Chaos Rule?
by Holy Chaos
Summary: Shai'tan should be careful about whose attention he gets while giving orders. A slightly demented WoTAnime Crossover


Let the Lord of Chaos Rule?

Disclaimer: None of the properties used in this fic belong to me and no profit is being made off it so please don't sue.

Outside the realm of ordinary human perception there lies a place that is not truly a place, though in truth this is a poor description. It might be better to describe it as the idea of a place, a concept which has not yet been realised into an actuality yet this to is lacking. In truth in all the tounges ever spoken no words exist that can truly describe this realm for the human mind is not equipped with the capability to understand the truth of this idea of a place, this realm that is not. In this place (for lack of a better term) there exists two beings and like their realm the realm around them the human mind is simply not equipped to understand their true nature. However the human mind is very good at filling in the blanks of what it can not truly percieve. If by some impossibility a person was there to see what was going on they probably would have percieved the two figures as men, one garbed in a light so white it would have been near blinding, a stern yet benevolent figure, while the other was wrapped in shadows, his features obscured but the occasional glimpse of a dark, sadistic grin or a cruel, avariscious gaze occasionally peeking through.

Between the two figures floated what could best be dscribed as a multi-leveled, circular gameboard. Most of the levels would be vague and indistinct to any hypothetical viewer, one level floating above the 'main' level divided into two roughly equal halves, one being coated in a dark slimy substance that was somehow connected to the shadow wrapped figure. Another level closer to the 'main' level flickered and danced, never remaing static and shifting as events occurred on other levels. The 'main', most disticnt level was divided into seven equal sections, with pieces scattered all over, some seeming to be on separate section of the board simultaneously, but most gathered in a section that when looked at in the right way was engraved with the number three.

The play was complicated and elaborate and for the most part the pieces moved on their own, the two players only acting occasioanlly to breifly tap or nudge a piece to send it in a new direction. Both players watched intently as several of their pieces converged on three large, prominent pieces clusted in one small area of the board when suddenly everything froze. Before either player could react a dozen new pieces came flying on to the board though any observer could have been forgiven for thinking the new pieces to be dice bearing an infinite number of sides until they stopped and resolved themselves into new pieces, four of them landing almost on top of the three pieces that play was beginning to centre around. The effects of these new piece's passage on the rest of the board was nearly catacysmic. Several of the levels flexed and shuddered, changing in stange and unpredictable ways and one tiny sublevel that was at that moment devoid of pieces actually detached completely and floated away.

The two players looked up from the board and shared a brief, fleeting look of startlement on their indisticnt features before turning to look in the direction from which the sudden disrutption of their game had come. Into that strange realm a third figure appeared and if they had been human they would have been grinning madly. The newcomer was a sharp contrast to the interrupted gameplayers. Rather than wearing the blinding white or enveloping black that they favoured the newcomer was clad in bright, shining gold, though the exact nature of the golden garb shifted from moment to moment. The newcomer also would have appeared female most of the time compared to the other two's distinctly male countenances, though the newcomer's features, while more distinct than the other two were also constantly changing and did even appear as male some of the time.

"You!" the white clad player exclaimed in a tone that mixed surprise and dissaproval in rouhgly equal measure.

"Me!" the gold clad newcomer agreed cheerfully, not deterred in the slightest.

"What are You doing here?" the black shrouded man demanded in an angry hiss.

"What does it look like?" the golden one said, gesturing to the new pieces on the boards, each seemingly connected to her by tiny golden threads of varying thickness. "This game of yours is boring, the same thing over and over and over and over again. I thought it could do with a bit of livening up so I decided to play as well. I even brought my own pieces!"

"We noticed," the white player said in a voice dry enough to reduce entire worlds to deserts. "There is no way to dissuade You from this course of action?"

"Nope! I'm playing whether you like it or not." She came closer and took up a place next to the board equidistant between the other two. The white player and the black player shared another brief glance, wondering if it was worth it to temporarily put aside their animosity to remove the newcomer from the game. They could do it but the utter destruction of the game would be the least of the consequences and both had invested far too much of themselves in it to risk such an event. So they instead turned their attention back to the game, only to look up again in shared horror as they realised what one of the pieces was.

"Crap!" The Creator and Shai'tan swore as one as the Lord of Nightmares laughed insanely and once again allowed to Wheel of Time to resume its normal turning.


End file.
